twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LarissaCullens
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User blog comment:Charmed-Jay/If you could have a special power of your own, what would you choose? Pick a power from Twilight if you like, but the main point is to choose a power outside the box/LarissaCullens-20100108205950 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 23:07, January 8, 2010 Thank you! Hey Larissa, it doesn't matter if your spell is good or bad; I could read all of it. Aren't you English? Neither am I. If there is anything I could help you with just ask! You seem to be a really sweet girl. With love, Mia. '' Dyslexic? Hey Larissa, Are you maybe dyslexic? If you are, I completely understand what you're going through. A lot of my friends have it and they always ask me to read or write something for them because they don't want to do it. So I can read a lot of what someone with dyslexia writes. See you maybe later again! Mia. Spread the word.... (Or something in that spirit XD) Dear Larissa, Thank you, I think you also are a very nice girl. (You know, you're older than me!) But I don't think that you should'nt use the word ''dyslexia often. Because if you explain what you have and what kind of struggle you're facing while you're writing people will be much more understanding. Believe me. I have a similar thing, but then something that involves my speechability. Read my newest blog, you'll understand soon enough. But do you understand what I mean. Don't run away from it! Just spread the word and explain what it is! Then people will understand you more and I'm daring to bet with you that they will help you then much more then they do now! I hope this will help! '' ''Mia. '' You are not alone.... I Hey Larissa! Just do that! I knew you would understand! Just tell and then everything will be okay! (Not that it is like everything is messed up now or something :P) Of course you're not alone! Don't you know that MJ song? XD. Haha. ''You're so sweet! See you later, Mia. Checking up. Hey Larissa, how are you? I didn't had that much to do, so I thought : Let's look how Larissa's doing XD. And, well, how are you doing? I'm doing okay, I'm spending some time on chatting with you, Martin and Jess, (All on this site) and a couple of my classmates:P. So.. I hope that you're having less reading/spellingproblems! Do you have like an extra tutoring class or something where they help you with you dyslexia? Hope to hear from you soon. Mia. The Movie Hii Larissa! Nice to hear from you! Yesterday I had a huge amount of homework, too! I also have extra tutoring, in maths! I suck so bad in maths! :-(. So. Now I have to go, I need to go the movie with my 7-year-old brother.. (his choice was Alvin and the Chipmunks 2... so ... wish me luck!) See you soon, Mia. I'll need it! Thanx, Larissa, I'll really need it, 'cuz I just found out he'll take a friend with! HELP ME! Xx, Mia. I hope you Survi Hiya again Your welcome, and I hope you Survi.... Larissa.. I HAVE SURVIVED! YAAY! Go me! I'be surviiiiiiiiiiiived yay yay! See you soon!, Mia Hello! Could you help settle a feud? you just have to go here http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vampire_(subspecies) and post either "I" as the way to spell vampire(vampyre) or "Y" as the way to spell. It's your choice. you don't have to if you don't want to though. xoxo Luna. (want to be friends?) LunaBella 12:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! Well, if you want to chat now we can do it over the talk pages or i could help you with the chat box! If you want the chat box you go to where it says "more" in the upper right-hand corner and click "manage widgets" and you should find a chat box somewhere. xoxo Luna. LunaBella 20:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) oh, you're fine! everyone has things to do in their life! so how have you been? ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh, well i've just been on and off here. seriously, this is like all i do unless i have to go into town or get kicked off. who do you like better? Aro or Jane? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Personally i love them both! but Aro is the best of the best! ♥Luna/Bella♥ so how are you? (sorry, i got nothing else to ask...) ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm good! HAPPY PASCHA!!! what have you been doing today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ um...eating. we made lots of food since the fast is over, lots of meat and cheese!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ so have you seen Mia around? i can't seem to find her when she's on... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i have to go, my internet is being...weird. i'm sorry, bye. ♥Luna/Bella♥ hey! sorry but i'm back! it's working! at least i think it is... so if you're still on we can still talk! ♥Luna/Bella♥ hi! oh, and i put your name on the award place so you'll get an award for making your first 25 edits. ♥Luna/Bella♥ you're welcome! ♥Luna/Bella♥ it's been going pretty good, but i have to go, my brother wants on, so i'll talk to you later okay? see you later! xoxo ♥Luna/Bella♥ Awards I gave you your Awakening award. Congrats on making it this far and please keep up the great work!!! (talk) 00:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hello Larissa! how are you today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ a little bored and sufficated but okay! how was your pascha/easter? ♥Luna/Bella♥ food-filled. LOL. would you like me to make your links look clean? i can make it where it just says the page name if you want. ♥Luna/Bella♥ sorry, i meant to say, do you want your links to your favorite pages to look like you just have to click their names, like on the pages when you click Aro's name. ♥Luna/Bella♥ they are all there and i even put in bullets for you! ♥Luna/Bella♥ And you are ever so welcome to ask for anything. i love helping people and making them happy! ♥Luna/Bella♥ you're welcome! so how's life in Larissa's world? everything going okay? ♥Luna/Bella♥ okay, i'm very bored though...and i'm making a page on another wikia. ♥Luna/Bella♥ pretty much you got to your 50th edit! congratz! i'm gonna go tell k so you can get your award! ♥Luna/Bella♥ you're welcome! he should get it up in a second or two! ♥Luna/Bella♥ welcome! ♥Luna/Bella♥